Explanations
by XxLotusxX
Summary: Just some explanations to the many mysteries of Sesshomaru. There will be different chapters and about two explanations on each chapter. These are my opinions, so feel free to comment on them. Whether they are good or bad, it doesn't matter. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz... Oh, sorry... I fell asleep because the disclaimer is so useless 'cause everyone knows I don't own Sesshomaru... ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...**

**Notes: Just my explanations of Sesshomaru's feelings and some answers to the mysteries about him. Kinda like a Queastion and Answer fiction, kinda not. Whether these explanations are right or not, I'll leave that to you. But please tell me what you think of them! Pretty please? -Puppy Eyes-**

**Warning: Human bashing ahead! This is not my opinion, but what I think Sesshomaru has concluded about humans. These are only theories I came up with in my "Deep Thinking Time." **

* * *

The many mysteries of Sesshomaru are unending, but in this story I will attempt to solve them.

First of all are his thoughts towards humans. Here are one of his actual quotes about them: "Hn... Humans... Why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them?" I do believe he said that in his father's tomb when fighting Inuyasha and seeing his reaction to Kagome.

After hours of thought, I came up with this theory. Humans are not generally peaceful creatures. Our kind is over powered by the rage of war, we're prejudiced against anything different or out of the ordinary, and we hate our normal activities interrupted. Then there's our greed, our thirst for wealth and power over everyone else.

Our curiosity also often gets the better of us. In our haste to know everything there possibly is to know, we are growing boring. If we know everything, what else is there to do? There is nothing, then, to interest us and we will slowly lose our will to live. Therefore, Sesshomaru hates humans for their greed, and weaknesses.

Sesshomaru: Exactly.

Kaori (Me.): Then why do you let Rin tag along?

Sesshomaru:... Rin is... Different than other humans. She is innocent, has never committed any crimes and... She's small. Therefore she needs to be protected.

Kaori: Awwww... So sweet!

Sesshomaru: Don't get used to it, human.

Kaori: Hey! I have a name, you know!

* * *

Another frequently asked question is that of Sesshomaru's thoughts on emotions. We all know that he thinks that they are a sign of weakness, but the question is why?

He believes that if you have something you care very much about, (AKA: Rin) it can be taken away from you and used as hostage. Then the enemy can threaten you that if you don't do what they say, they will hurt/maim/kill ect. ect. the hostage to make you do what they want. Or they can be kidnapped to lure you into a trap when you go to rescue them.

Sesshomaru: Have you ever considered that I just don't like emotions?

Kaori: Nope.

Sesshomaru: I see... Kaori.

Kaori: Wow, he actually called me by my name!

* * *

**If you have any questions that you would like me to try and answer, feel free to visit my profile and send me a message, then I will try to pst your questions in the next chapter. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything except the way the explanations or answers are worded.**

**Notes: if anyone believes the answers to the questions are wrong, feel free to go to my profile and send me a private message with your opinion. I would be happy to check it out. :)**

**

* * *

Sesshomaru: Here's one from ****Rinfan24**: 

Sesshomaru: Here's one from : 

4/9/07

**Wow, thats pretty interesting. Keep it going!! I have a question for Sesshy though... **

Brittany: Why do you wear the fluff? Aren't you tired of people calling you fluffy, lord of the fluffs, FLUFFY-SAMA? (gives Sesshomaru the wide innocent eyes look)

Sorry for me and my Fangirlyness. lol, anyways that was pretty good, you should also explain his relationship with Rin. Tell all the people the Truth! Sorry, I'm a little Hyper...TOO MUCH EASTER CANDY!! (starts bouncing off the walls)

Kaori: Well, Sesshomaru, it's your call. Why don't you answer my friend's question?

Sesshomaru: -Sigh- I wear the fluff because it's part of my armor. Especially when you grab people with it and slam them on something... Like Inuyasha... -Evil grin- Or JAKEN!!! -Eviler grin- Okay, maniacal moment over. Truthfully, I had no idea that anybody called me any of those names, but I bet Rin does when I'm out of hearing range! -Looks at Rin expectantly- Do you?

Rin: -Puppy eyes- So? I like those names...

Sesshomaru: I hate it when you use "The Eyes" on me...

Rin and Kaori: -Giggles-

Kaori: Okay, it's my turn to explain your relationship with Rin!!!

Sesshomaru: -Eyes widen considerably-

Kaori: Not THAT way!!

Kaori: Okay, I believe (And so does Rinfan24) that Sesshomaru and rin have nothing but a FATHER/DAUGHTER relationship. There is considerable evidence of this:

1. Rin is SEVEN YEARS OLD!!!

2. Sesshomaru is...TOO OLD FOR RIN!!!

3. I like them better as father and daughter, it gives sesshomaru a gentler image, right, Fluffy-sama?

Sesshomaru: So that's where Rin got it from!!!

Kaori: Yeah. And?

Sesshomaru: It's cute.

Rin and Kaori: -Puppy eyes- Really?

Sesshomaru: -freaked out- Okaaaaaaaaay... Next question. From** inujoey**.

4/9/07

**What happend to sesshomarus mom?**

Sesshomaru: She's... Somewhere.

Kaori: I read in the manga that she's still alive somewhere, it's in the later chapters, though, and it has a picture of Sesshomaru and his mom in dog form running alongside each other.

Rin: Oooooo... is your mommy a Fluffy-sama, too?

Sesshomaru: She's not as fluffy as me. I pride myself in my fluffy-ness.

Kaori and Rin: Until the next chapter!!! See ya!!


End file.
